Spreading the Plague: Chaos Attacks!
by Moonreaper666
Summary: Spinoff to my other WH40k crossover, Chaos is the Master of the End: the plague of Chaos! Various worlds are assault by Chaos Forces! Post your review/message/etc as to the NEXT UNIVERSE TO BE ASSAULTED BY CHAOS!
1. Fall of the Earths!

_What is up this is Moonreaper here with a spin-off to my latest story. This is a list of the first universes to be invaded by CHAOS!_

**The enigmatic Sirius had told the Ruinous Powers of other universes timing with life, and give them something to do other than bug the hell out of each other and waste valuable time and manpower. To gather the necessary people to send to other universes he had traded their services with his own. After all, who would notice a few Chaos Space Marines and cultists disappearing when they received Land Raiders and Baneblades in exchange? In fact Abaddon the Despoiler got a Reaver Titan for just A DOZEN SPACE MARINES!**

**The agents and their squads would be sent to other worlds. Sirius had told them that there are 'higher beings' that oversee each universe and would detect them. He has given them instructions as to operate undetected these overseers and the different ways to kill them. These groups operate and answer only to him.**

**Hundred Years Crusade (Crusader King II Year 867)**

**From the Black Legion, the Aspiring Champion Kain (Dawn of War II) and a few cultists are sent to Medieval Europe. The Sons of the Viking Ragnar have fallen under the influence of Chaos. While the Brothers themselves are transformed into Chaos Space Marines, their warriors were given lasguns. Rather than making factories, goods such as lasguns and flak armor are secretly smuggled through the warp with Sirius' permission.**

**One Year Damnation (Europa Universalis IV Year 1399)**

**The Sorcerer Ahriman and some servitors, humans turned into robotic slaves, have ended up in Ethiopia. Dawit I, King of Ethiopia, is subtlety convinced to have the sorcerer as his advisor. A religious warrior king, Dawit modernize the Ethiopian military with the advice of Ahriman. Alongside the regular military, compromised of soldiers armed with autoguns and grenades, there is a cadre of psykers ready to use the magic of the warp. Ethiopian craftsmen are trained to create these new weapons of war.**

**China is the way to hell (Victoria 2 Year 1836)**

**The Dark Apostle Eliphas and some cultists have arrived in Manchurian China. Eliphas begun by modernizing the economy and industry first then continued on with the Chinese army and navy.**

**Chaos World War! (Hearts of Iron 3 Year 1936)**

**There are many names for the next person on the list; Traitor Guard, Mad Scientist, Crazy Commander, member of the Blood Pact cult… However, his real name is Alexis Johnson. Warping into WWII Germany, he and his group managed to become secret advisers to the Nazi government. For two years, Alexis have been integrating Imperial tactics and technologies into the Wehrmacht.**

**He had achieved huge successes such as the creation of Fifteen thousand guardsmen out of the SS and a dozen Leman Russ tanks!**

**Four alternate Earths each presented with a period of chaos and destruction. The Chaos Gods savor their new meals for these humans there is no hope. After all if all the other factions of their own universe could do is delaying their inevitable demise how can these puny armies stand in the way of CHAOS UNVIDED!**


	2. Fall of the Aniverse!

**812. M41 Luxor Uprising (Years before the siege of Vraks)**

**Space Marines under the Novamarines Chapter are tasked with quelling a rebellion in the industrial planet, instigated by chaos forces. What they don't know is that their fate has already been sealed!**

**Aboard the Novamarines Chapter fleet…**

"**Librarian. Is something the matter?" Said a Terminator Space Marine**

"**I sense a great distress in the warp." Said the Librarian**

**A few hours later on the surface of Luxor…**

"**Oh no, there is a tear in reality, a warp storm has appeared!" Said the Librarian**

**A small warp storm has covered the planet. The Space Marine's fleet has been swallowed and sent into the unknown! To make it worse, unknown ships are going planetside.**

"**We are under attack!" Said a tactical space marine**

**A barrage of laser fire appeared from the enemy ranks. The Librarian peeks out from his cover and saw a shocking scene!**

"**May the emperor help us!" He said**

"**Xenos! Kill the filthy xenos!" said a devastator marine as he fires his heavy bolter at the charging aliens**

**The aliens appear to be short toad humanoids firing a hellgun, which can pierce Space Marine armor. Appear in the hundreds of thousands, these cyborg chaos xenos overwhelm the Novamarines with their sheer numbers.**

**Underground…**

"**Master… our warp storm won't last long." Said a toad chaos sorcerer**

"**Then we have to prepare for the coming onslaught!" Said Obliterator Toad Borg**

**In the aniverse…**

"**It hurts! It FUCKING HURTS!" said the four armed duck humanoid Deadeye as the wound in his chest becomes worst!**

**The free people have amassed a space fleet, led by Bucky O' Hare, and it's currently engaging a small Toad empire fleet, and is losing horribly!**

**Under the influence of chaos, the Toad Empire has begun replacing its toad fleet with ships modeled after the Imperial navy. Fury interceptors proved to be vastly superior to Bucky O' Hare's Righteous Indignation.**

**In Willy's home planet…**

"**Run for your lives!" Said an American citizen**

**American tanks duke it out on the countryside.**

**The influence of Chaos has spread through this alternate earth as humanity is involved in a full scale CHAOS INCURSION!**

**Communist China has swiftly fallen to the influence of Chaos. Once the Chinese government was corrupted it is only a matter of days 'till the country fell with it.**

**The Soviet Union managed to slow down the taint. A large scale civil war is in effect in the country, but with the majority of the population already fallen there is no hope for the largest country on Earth.**

**With the exception of Yugoslavia, all other communist countries have fallen to Chaos. Armies of communist humans, cyborg toads, and daemon spawn wreak havoc amongst the loyalist.**

**Israel is once again invaded by the Arab countries and finally crumbles under the corrupt Arab armies.**

**Great Britain suffers under civil war. Irish, Wales and Scottish rebels wipe entire regiments of the British army with their lasguns!**

**The racist state government of South Africa was overthrown. The former African colonies amass together their soldiers to attack India, as its Hindu population is strongly resisting Chaos.**

**American is being besieged by the mightiest of Chaos Forces. The most dangerous of the fallen ones to conquer the USA is the Red Tide Chaos Space Marine Legion, formed from the human denizens of **this** world. Willy and his family manage to escape into the Aniverse.**

**During the Siege of Vraks, on another universe… (Alternate Earth year 867 AD)**

"All hail the coming of the Chaos Gods!" Said a Viking seer to the people of Britannia

"And all hail Kain, Emperor of Valhalla!" the seer said much to the crowd's delight

**In less than a month, the Chaos Space Marine Kain had eliminated any resistance in both Scandinavia and the British Isles. To celebrate this victory, Kain had established himself emperor of both lands, with the Sons of Ragnar as his vassal kings. Servitors and cultist have established a factory in both lands, small but capable of producing hundreds of autoguns and a single Leman Russ Vanquisher tank a day!**

**Meanwhile north of the Byzantium Empire…**

"Run for your lives!" Said a Bulgarian swordsman as a horde of Hungarian horsemen descend on the Bulgarian army

**An army of Hungarian nomads, under the influence of chaos cultist, have declared war on the Kingdom of Bulgaria. Patterning themselves after the Mongolian hordes, the vastly superior Hungarian army curb stomp the Bulgarians.**

**The kingdoms of the Karling family…**

"March forward and kill the pretender!" Said one of the Karling nobility

**Six of the large Karling family has their own kingdoms. As part of their stupid succession laws, the lands of the king are divided up by his sons. This process has led to two French kings, one Italian king, and three German ones. And yes, they ALL have claims on each other's kingdoms. Makes you wonder what those Frenchies were eating when they THOUGHT OF THIS!**

**Their negative emotions fed the Chaos Gods whom in turned amplified their hate and jealousy of each other. It was only a matter of time when a MEDIEVAL FAMILY FEUD COMMENCES!**

"Master Sirius." said by Kain as he contacts Sirius through the warp, "Universe-867 has fallen to Chaos my lord."

"Excellent! Once the locals have opened a portal for our daemons to come through, you may claim your reward." Sirius said with glee in his voice

**With the total domination of the Warhammer Fantasy universe, millions of millions of humans, elves and other denizens of the world now enter warp portals, sending them against the most hated enemy of the Chaos Gods, the Imperium.**

**The Imperial planet of Minerva: (Fifth day of the Siege of Vraks)**

**The Imperial world of Minerva is invaded by Chaos forces from the alternate universe. Dropping in from space, Red Tide Chaos Marines led a horde of the lost and damned! The vehicle regiments of the planet are sent on the defensive!**

"Death to the False Emperor!" Said a Red Tide Havoc Marine as he fires his heavy bolter from a trench line

**The Red Tide Chaos Space Marine legion is the second one to be created from the humans of the Warhammer Fantasy universe. Using their brutality and vast numbers, they prefer head on suicidal assaults on the enemy, guns blazing! The heretics have taken three of the seven hive cities before the conflict has reached a stalemate! Both sides dig-in and prepare for the eventually siege.**

"Reclaim our homeland!" Said the General of the Minerva Imperial Guard Legions

**Hundreds of tanks and other vehicles trek across no-man's land to the other side. Bracing the brutal firepower of the Chaos Space Marines, Dozens of tanks are sacrificed for every yard of land gained! As the loyalist close in on the enemy lines…**

"Raptors incoming!"

**Over three hundred Raptors charge at the tank legions, many of them crashing on top of tanks and sentinels, destroying them and crushing the crew!**

"Now is the time! Down with the Imperium!" Said by an aspiring champion of the Red Tide Legion

**As the heretics initiate their second push, more and more reinforcements come in from warp portals on the outskirts. Mercenaries and other scumbags from Warhammer Fantasy invade Minerva, seeking the glory and praise of the Chaos gods!**

**With Minerva under siege, it can no longer provide crucial manpower and equipment for much of Segmentum Tempestus, the southern portion of Imperial space.**


	3. Fall of Cybertron!

**A year before the Siege of Vraks… Iacon, capital of the Autobots is falling under Decepticon assault.**

"Lord Megatron, our Sorcerers have begun the rites of Chaos." Said Sorcerer Soundwave

**Decepticon Sorcerers are reciting the incantations to bring the warp to the Transformers universe. A small tear in space appeared, which grows ever so slowly. Legions of Decepticon soldiers pour into the ruined city.**

**Under the influence of Chaos, 85% of the Cybertronian population have pledge themselves to the Decepticon cause. Outnumbered and outgunned, the Autobots made their last stand at their capital city of Iacon.**

**In the streets, Jazz and Bumblebee fight for their very life. Along their side hundreds of Autobot conscripts fight against thousands of mutated and changed Decepticon warriors. Furthermore, the Decepticons have a space fleet, something the Autobots lack.**

"Eat a load of this!" Said Jazz as he fired his shotgun at a Basic Decepticon trooper. It took TWO POINT BLANK SHOTS TO KILL HIM!

"Jeez! What did Shockwave do to this guy?" Said Jazz

"I don't know! But we're gonna find out! MORE DECEPTICONS INCOMING!" Said Bumblebee

**At the corner of their eyes, they could see Brawl smashing away dozens of Autobots.**

"TRANSFORM!" Said Brawl as he switches into vehicle form. **His twin railguns fire and immolated multiple Autobots and sent a skyscraper crumbling INTO THE HIGHWAY!**

"Here it comes!" Said an Autobot commander fighting in the highway.

**While the collapsed of the highway section cuts off access to the inner city, it also trapped many defenders, some of them buried under. Even with the end in their sights, the trapped Autobots valiantly fought to the last man. Even though they are machines they share the same dreams, hope and courage of many sentient beings. Fighting to the bitter end, unwilling to submit, and finding what is truthfully important.**

**In his command center, Optimus Prime could his fellow brethren fighting against NOT their former brothers but soulless and depraved monsters! Yet he saw them fight with all their might against such odds. He realized what it meant to be Cybertronian, create as a model of Primus himself. By pushing a single button, he prepares the launching of a space droid, which contains recordings of Cybertronian history.**

"_My name is Optimus Prime; I have made this recording in hopes that you may survive the onslaught that we Cybertronians could not."_

**A tear in reality appeared as hordes of Chaos Daemons swarmed the city.**

"_Our civilization has decayed to the point where my fellow Cybertronians turn to worshipping Dark Gods, known as Chaos, to return us to our former glory. (He pauses) They were wrong."_

**Ironhide and his elite troops face a horde of Chaos Daemons. Overwhelming firepower killed hundreds of the monsters, but they still managed to close the gap. Cybertronian steel meets daemon flesh as hundreds of Elite Autobots fight thousands of daemons in close combat.**

"_Our great homeland is ravaged by civil war… which we are losing. Those that worship these chaotic gods, named themselves Decepticons, after their leader Lord Megatron. We Autobots, so far and few, valiantly defend the freedom of all sentient races from the madness of our own fellow brethren."_

**Ironhide and Cliffjumper were overwhelmed by the forces of Chaos. Their lifeless bodies are amongst the piles of death robots that scatter the ruined city.**

"_However, what damned our race wasn't these gods, but our fears. Fear of the end of our civilization and way of life overwhelmed our brothers and sisters and drove them to commit these horrible acts."_

"Bumblebee!" Said by Jazz as he is dragged by Decepticons

"Jazz!" Bumblebee said as he is dragged away by Chaos Daemons

"_I know that when this fear comes, you will might falter, and the forces of Chaos would invade your homeland. However, that does not mean one should give up his free will. Stand tall and fight side by side with all those you love and cared for knowing that if you do you died fighting for something worth dying for, your freedom!"_ He said

**The droid recording his speech launches into space, containing both his warning and the history of Cybertron. The Decepticons ignored the little object flying into space.**

"May Primus watch over our souls." Said by Optimus Prime as he looks to the sky and sees a massive object falling into the planet

**A Primarch class Titan which is a super-sized version of an Emperor Titan, the largest of the Titan war machines of the Imperium. The Primarch titan is made by the Decepticons using a combination of Chaos and Cybertronian technology.**

"Let all those who opposed us BURN! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" said by Shockwave as he pilots the massive war machine

**The titan crashed on top of Autobot High Command; needless to say Optimus Prime could not have survived being in the center of the impact zone. With the fall of Autobot High Command comes the end of the Cybertronian Civil War.**

**With the end of the five year war, the Decepticon army now salvages Energon from the ruins of the city. Gigantic ships capable of military, industrial and civilian uses are being built in the thousands!**

"Chaos is eternal and we are its Champions!" said Brawl

"All hail Megatron, King of the Decepticons!" said the crowd of Decepticons cheering in their victory against the hated foe

"YES! The pantheon of Chaos has proven its superiority over the false god Primus!" Megatron said in his speech much to the rousing agreement of the crowd "This planet is nothing more than a trash bin! There is not enough Energon here to support our people (The crowd shouts in agreement), to help us grow into a strong and might race (another shout from the crowd), and to take our birthright… THE MULTIVERSE!" finished Megatron as he has stirred the crowd, numbering in the thousands, into frenzy

**The gigantic Decepticon Trypticon transforms into a starship. Thousands of Decepticons enter the starship along with various Cybertronian Titans.**

"The Chaos Gods have shown the way to our survival, another universe where we can start over." said Soundwave, "Survival lies within the forge world of Gryphonne IV which is under the control of the Imperium of Man… enemy of Chaos."

**The forge world is a base of an entire Titan legion of the Imperium. While it would scare off the other forces of Chaos, the machines of the dying God-Emperor hasn't impressed the Decepticons one bit.**

"People of Cybertron, loyal Decepticons we have found our new homeland! Are we going to leave it to the hands of these filthy heretics that insult the Gods of Chaos?" said Megatron

"NO! Chaos is the primordial truth!" said the crowd of Decepticons

"Then we shall take it from them! Ready yourselves for the dawn of a new age AWAITS US!"

**The Decepticon robots mobilize to their space ships.**

"Soundwave, how long would it take for us to travel to this universe?"

"Experimental warp travel engines allow us to reduce the randomness probability of faster-than-light travel between five months to over a year."

"Excellent, it would give my army more than enough time to make it unstoppable!"

"_You mean my army Megatron, after all the Chaos Gods see me as their true champion and you as my personal champion?" _said by Sirius through telepathy

"My lord, (Megatron and Soundwave bow down to their unseen master) I apologize for my insult…"

"_That would be unnecessary, I am simply monitoring you. Your loyalty to me has been unquestioned."_

"Thank you for your mercy!"

"_In fact, I have persuaded the Gods to give you a generous reward when you arrive."_

**One month, after the rebellion on Vraks… planet Gryphonne IV**

"Run for your life!" said a guardsman as he is crushed by a rebel tank

**With the creation of a warp rift, the entire Decepticon army and navy supported by traitor Titans and guardsmen invade the world. The Decepticon armies supported by thousands of their own titans which can be controlled by any Decepticon decimate the defenders. In the midst of the chaos stands a terrible Daemon Prince wielding a mace and Plasma cannon.**

"Death to the False Emperor!" said Daemon Prince Megatron

**His evil laughter can be heard through the entire planet and the Navigators, psykers that navigate spaceships of the Imperium. Make no mistake the fall of this world is another nail in the coffin for the Imperium! **_"More and more universes fall to me! It's only a matter of time 'till you bow down and stand in awe of Chaos Undivided!" said by Sirius Darkstar to you and the Imperium of Man. Yes he just broke the fourth wall._

* * *

**Thank you everyone that takes time out of their lives to read my fan fiction. This fan fiction is connected to my other Wh40k crossover which is way better as this is more or less a side plot which does contain some important plot points. Please review as I constantly try to improve my works and the direction in which they are going to. Anyway this is Moonreaper666 signing out... CHAO!**


End file.
